Our Family
by Great Angemon
Summary: Link and Zelda and their family. This will have ZeldaXLink, SheikXTetra and possibly FadoXMedli. Aryll is a four year old, Joel and Zill are eighteen month old menaces(aren't they all), and Tetra is back from Labrynna. AU, Family, Romance and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Our Family

By GreatAngemon

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda asked, walking into their bedroom. She had a four year old girl on her hip. "Link," she sighed, seeing him still in bed.

Setting Aryll down, Zelda moved over next to Link, and sat down. Shaking him slightly, she said, "Link, you need to wake up." She continued shaking him, but he wouldn't stir. Then Aryll crawled on him, and screamed, "Daddy!"

Jumping, he sat up straight, and looked at what had awoken him. Seeing Zelda holding Aryll, who was smiling at him, he said, "Aryll, I told you not to do that anymore."

Aryll giggled, climbing into her dad's lap. "Hi daddy," she said, hugging him.

"Hi sweetie," he said, kissing her forehead. Turning to Zelda, he said, "I told you I wanted to sleep in late today, didn't I?"

Zelda smiled, and said, "But the twins wanted to see you, and Aryll wouldn't eat unless you feed her, so I needed you to wake up." She kissed his forehead, and said, "So you need to get up."

Link sighed, moved the covers off of his legs and said, "Come on Aryll, let's go have breakfast." He picked her up and they all walked out of the bedroom. They walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where they saw the twins, Joel and Zill, sitting in their highchairs.

"Daddy," they said at the same time, banging their spoons on the trays attached to the chair. They were giggling, and Zelda sat down, saying, "Shhhh…"

Aryll giggled as Link sat her down on her seat. "Come of sweetie," Link murmured, peeling a banana, "Eat, so daddy can eat."

He handed her the banana, stood up and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk, he sat down again, where Aryll was eating her banana.

"Daddy, eat banana," she said, handing it to Link. He sighed, taking a bite.

"Now you finish it," he said, giving the fruit back to her. He started eating his cereal, and turned to Zelda. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "Go get something, and I'll watch these three." Zelda nodded.

"Thanks," she whispered, kissing him. She walked over to the stove and pulled out a pan from the cabinet. She cracked two eggs into it, and turned back to Link. "Oh yeah, my brother called," she said.

"Sheik?" Link asked, tickling Aryll.

"Yeah, and he's visiting town."

Link groaned. "He wants to stay here, doesn't he?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, but I want you to be nice to him," Zelda said. "He helped convince dad to let us get married, remember?'

"But he uses that to his advantage every time he comes," Link whined at her, making Aryll giggle.

"Just play nice," Zelda said, turning around and checking on her eggs. "Tetra called too."

"Oh yeah," Link asked, sitting up straighter. "I thought she was still in Labrynna."

"Well, she was until about a week ago. She wants to know if she can stay here."

"Yeah, if she wants to," Link said, getting a dirty look from his wife.

"You let her stay here, but not my brother?" she asked.

"I haven't seen my baby sister in five months," Link said, "But we see your brother every few weeks."

Zelda sighed, turning off the stove. Sitting down next to her husband, she said, "Well, they're both getting here tomorrow at noon."

Link nodded, tickling Aryll again. "And Aryll needs a bath," Zelda said, "And since you're already holding her…"

Link smiled, and said, "You get the twins then."

Zelda nodded. "They don't get me all wet when I give them a bath, only you."

**The Next Day**

"Link, buddy," Sheik said, "How's it going?"

"I'm fine Sheik," Link said. "How was your vacation to Death Mountain?"

"Not bad," Sheik replied. "I got the kids a couple of presents." He leaned over, and pulled children's toys out of his bag. "The guy at the checkout looked at me like I was crazy."

Link picked up Aryll, and said, "I don't know if he was entirely wrong."

Zelda smacked Link upside the head. "I said to play nice," she said. Then, turning to her brother, said, "Do you want to help me feed the twins?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said, picking up Joel. "Let's go little man. You coming, Link?"

"I'll be in when Tetra gets here," Link said, just as a silver car pulled up.

"Tu m'as manqué grand frère," Tetra said, stepping out of the driver's seat.

"When did you learn to speak Labrynnian?" Link asked.

"I've been in Labrynna for five months," she said, sweeping some hair off of her face behind her ear, "So I thought I should learn." She took Aryll out of Link's arms, saying, "You've gotten so big, haven't you?"

Aryll started trying to crawl back to Link, who laughed. "Aryll, don't you remember auntie Tetra?"

Aryll looked at Tetra for a moment, and said, "Te-Tetra?"

"That's right," Tetra said. Aryll shrugged, hugging her.

The three of them walked inside, where Zelda and Sheik were sitting, trying to feed Joel and Zill. So far, most of the food was on their faces.

"What's up, Tetra," Sheik said, standing up. "I'd give you a hug, but then you'd be covered in…" he looked down at the baby food jar, and continued, "Summer squash."

Tetra laughed, and looked at the children in the highchairs. "My favorite little boys," she said, kissing each of the eighteen-month olds on the top of the head. "And my favorite sister in law," she said, looking at Zelda, "You've got a little something…" she trailed off, gesturing at the corner of her mouth.

Zelda wiped it off of her face, and said, "So do you." And she flicked the baby food at Tetra. Sheik and Link just stared.

Tetra laughed, wiping the baby food off of her face. "I wouldn't do that again, because I can actually feed these two." She gestured at the toddlers.

Zelda shrugged, returning to the task of feeding Zill. Tetra turned to Link, and said, "Which room am I staying in?"

"Well, the room you stayed in last time is the nursery, so, we only have the room Sheik is staying in," Link explained. "Do you mind sharing?"

"Nah, it isn't a problem," Tetra said, "As long as Sheik is okay with it."

Sheik shrugged, dodging a bit of food flying at his face. Link smiled. "Follow me, kid."

He grabbed her bags, and they walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hallway and into the room at the end of the hall, on the left.

"There you are," he said, setting her bags down on one of the beds. "I'll leave Aryll with you, to help unpack." He walked out of the room.

"You like presents, Aryll?" tetra asked. Aryll nodded. "Well, here you go." Tetra handed her a stuffed Keaton toy. Aryll started hugging it, making Tetra laugh.

On the main floor, Zelda and Sheik were still in the middle of their battle to make the twins eat. They gave up, and Zelda said, "I think we managed to get them to eat a little bit, so let's go give them a bath."

Sheik nodded, saying, "Fine. How about you go in the living room with Link, and I'll enlist Tetra to help me wash these two menaces." Zelda looked at her brother gratefully.

"Thanks, Sheik." She walked back into the kitchen after handing Zill to her brother, and started washing baby food out of her hair. After she had gotten most of it out, she walked into the living room.

"Why aren't you washing the boys?" Link asked. He was sitting in one of the chairs, with the remote on the armrest. The T.V was turned on to the Discovery Channel.

"Sheik said he was going to try and get Tetra to help him, so we could have a moment to ourselves." Zelda sat down on the armrest not holding the remote, and said, "So, what should we do for the next twenty minutes?"

"Let's take a nap," Link suggested. "Those two boys are adorable, but they're cutting in on my sleep."

"I love that idea," Zelda said, moving over to the couch. Link flipped off the T.V, and laid down next to his wife.

**Five hours later**

"Link," Zelda said blearily. "What time is it?"

Link sat up, rubbing his head, and said, "Um, five thirty."

Zelda groaned. "Let's go check up on the other two. We slept way to long." Link nodded. The two of them walked up the stairs, and opened the door to their immediate left. The twins were laying in their cribs, sleeping peacefully.

"Huh, those two can work miracles," Link said. They closed the door quietly, and walked across the hall to Aryll's room. She was asleep in her bed, with pictures of seagulls painted on the wall around her.

"Wow," Zelda said. "How could we sleep through her going to bed?"

They walked the rest of the way down the hall, and opened the door. Then they froze. Sheik and Tetra were sleeping in the same bed. They backed out quickly, and Zelda said, "That's unexpected."

"Yeah, now let's go in there and I'll kill your brother," Link murmured, so as not to wake anyone.

"We'll ask them about it later," Zelda said soothingly, caressing the side of his face. "We got to take a nap, so let's just give them a little time."

"Fine, but I'm slapping him," Link said.

"No," Zelda whispered, kissing him. "We can talk to them at supper, okay?"

Link nodded.

There you go, the first chapter of a story that might not turn out to be so bad.

Leave me a review, and I'll try to get back to you.

In case you didn't notice, this story will have ZeldaXLink and SheikXTetra.

It might also have FadoXMedli, if I can find a reason to include them.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Family Part 2

By GreatAngemon

Zelda stirred the pot of soup nonchalantly as Tetra and Sheik walked into the kitchen. "How did you two manage to get all three of them to bed?" Zelda asked, seeing them.

"All I did was put them in their crib, and sing a little lullaby," Tetra shrugged, looking around. "Where's Link?"

"He went to the store," Zelda said. "What did you two do after they fell asleep?"

Tetra blushed. "Oh, just took a little nap." Sheik nodded fervently.

Zelda nodded, and turned back to the soup. Just then, all three of them heard a baby's cry from up the stairs. "Tetra, come stir this," Zelda said, "I'll go see who it is." Tetra took the spoon from Zelda, who hurried up the stairs.

"Do you think she knows?" Sheik asked.

Tetra shook her head. "She can't, I don't think. And besides, if she does, why did she ask us what we did?"

"I know my sister, and I think she knows," Sheik said. "But who cares. We're alone, sooo…" he moved closer to Tetra, who shook her head.

"Not now. Link could be back any minute," she said. Just then, the back door opened, and Link stepped inside, Aryll on his shoulders. Sheik stepped back, tripping over the table leg. "Hi, Link," Tetra said, stirring the soup.

"Hey," Link said, "You okay, Sheik?"

"Yeah, "Sheik said. "I'll be fine. I'm just embarrassed I fell in front of this little cutie."

Link didn't know if he was talking about Aryll or Tetra."Zelda upstairs?"

The other two nodded. Link walked up the stairs, leaving Tetra and Sheik alone again. A few minutes later, Zelda and Link walked down the stairs, with Joel and Zill in their arms. Zelda handed Joel to Sheik, and said, "Thanks for stirring the soup, Tetra."

"No problem," Tetra said. "I'm going out into the living room. Call me when dinner's ready."

"I'll go too," Sheik said. "I need to watch some T.V."

"Sheik knows we know," Zelda said quietly as the T.V turned on.

"He can't," Link said. He sighed, and said, "Let me slap him, just once, please?"

Zelda shook her head, and called, "Soup's on."Tetra and Sheik walked in, and Zelda said, "Would you mind setting the table.

Tetra walked over to the cabinet by the refrigerator, and started pulling out glasses. Sheik stepped up behind her, and reached above her head to grab plates. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment, and then got back to pulling glasses out.

Link glared at his wife, before saying, "So, how were the kids for you two?"

"They were fine," Tetra replied. "Fell asleep, no problem."

Sheik nodded. Walking over to the table, he started setting out plates and bowls, and said, "I put Aryll to sleep, and Tetra took the twins. Works wonders with kids, she does."

Tetra blushed at the unexpected compliment, but said, "Well, I did work at a daycare in Labrynna for awhile, to pay for my apartment. You have to be good with kids for that."

Link shrugged and said, "What did you do after they fell asleep?"

Sheik blushed, and said, "Took a little nap. No big deal."

On the pretext of smelling the soup, Link leaned over his wife's shoulder, and muttered, "Yeah, it was a bit of a big deal."

Zelda put her hand on his cheek, a little more forcefully than needed, and said, "So, who like's New Kakariko Clam Chowder?"

"If you made it, I'll love it," Sheik said. "Seriously, you cook better than mom."

Zelda shrugged, as Tetra said, "I've had your mom's cooking. If you can beat that, I'll have to try it." Link sat down, putting Joel in his highchair.

"Well, here you go," Zelda said, setting the pot of soup of the table. Picking Aryll up, she said, "Here you go, sweetie." She handed her daughter a banana.

"Why isn't she having soup?" Tetra asked.

"She only eats fruit, except when Link makes bacon," Sheik said, ladling soup into her bowl. When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "I visit every few weeks. "Part of the reason is to see my favorite kids in the world, but it's also to annoy Link."

Link shot a meaningful glance at his wife, saying, "I told you he only came here to annoy me."

"He also said he comes here to see the kids," Tetra said. Taking a bite of soup, she said, "Sheik was right, Zelda, this is really good."

"Thank you," Zelda said. Turning to Link, she said, "Will you please make Zill eat, Link?"

Link turned to his son, a bottle of baby food in his hand, and said, "Okay buddy, here comes the plane." He started moving a spoon of baby food towards the child, making plane noises, and stuck it in his son's mouth.

Joel giggled, and said, "Daddy make funny noise."

Zelda smiled, and said, "Now you need to eat too." She handed him the spoon, and said, "Open your mouth." Joel obeyed, and stuck the spoon in.

"How come he's so much more mature than Zill?" Tetra asked.

Zelda shook her head, saying, "He's always been like that." Turning to Link, she muttered, "Didn't you want to talk to these two about something?"

Link nodded, saying, "Well, thanks for letting us sleep for so long, guys. We haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in awhile."

"No problem," Sheik said.

"But what about you guys," Link continued, "How did you sleep?"

Tetra's face seemed to pale slightly, but she said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it must have been warm," Link said, "Sharing a bed wasn't it?"

Sheik and Tetra looked at each other, and Sheik said, "Well, we… I mean the two of us…"

But Link cut him off, saying, "Look, we'll talk about this after the kids go to sleep, okay?" His voice was forcefully calm.

Aryll poked him in the ribs, saying, "Daddy… daddy?"

Link looked at her, and said, "What is it, Aryll?"

"Me tired."

Lin smiled, and said, "How about daddy takes you upstairs for bed?"

She nodded. "Daddy tell me story?"

He grinned, picking her up. "Of course daddy tell you story. Now it's just a matter of you telling me which story you want."

She looked thoughtful, and squeaked, "Hewo of time." Link smiled.

Walking past Sheik and Tetra, he whispered in a deadly voice, "We're not done yet, you two." He smacked each of them upside their heads and said, to Aryll, "The hero of time it is then." He carried her up the stairs.

"You two are so going to be killed," Zelda said. "He wanted to kill you the moment he saw."

"Why didn't he?" Sheik asked. "He isn't generally the type to restrain a murderous instinct."

"I managed to get him to leave you alone till dinner," Zelda said. "Now, I don't personally care if you like each other or not, but you need to see this from Link's point of view."

"Which is what?" Tetra asked.

"His baby sister was sleeping in the same bed as my brother," Zelda said, "In his house. Now, while it isn't really a big deal, since you're both adults, I don't think it's a good idea for you to do it with Link around."

"But you don't care?" Tetra asked.

"I think it's kind of cute," Zelda admitted. "But it doesn't matter. This is Link's house, and he doesn't want you doing that."

"But we're adults," Tetra started, but Zelda cut her off.

"But you're his little sister first," she said. "Look, I don't care if you sleep in the same bed, but be more careful, okay."

The other two nodded, just as Link walked back downstairs. "You two ready for your bath?" he asked the twins, who shook their heads resolutely.

"No bath," Joel, said. Zill nodded vigorously.

"But it has a rubber ducky," Link said, temptingly. "Come on, and I'll tell you a bedtime story when you go to sleep."

They both looked at each other, and said, "Mommy too."

Link grinned. "Fine, mommy, you come too." Zelda giggled, picking up Joel, and turned to Tetra.

"You can wait in the living room," she said.

"Don't even try anything," Lin said warningly to Sheik, who grinned sheepishly.

"I won't."

He and Tetra walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. "I told you she knew," Sheik said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't care," Tetra said. "It's just Link blowing things out of proportion."

"I sort of get where he's coming from," Sheik admitted. "I didn't like it when he first started dating Zelda."

"Fine, but he is sooo going to kill you."

"Me, why me?" Sheik asked, "You slept there too."

"Yeah, but I'm his baby sister," Tetra said, as if explaining it to Aryll. She giggled, and kissed his cheek, saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around to the idea of you and me being together."

"I hope it happens before he murders me," Sheik muttered, turning on the T.V.

And there is chapter 2. This time, I actually want you people to review.

...

…

Pretty please.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Family Part Three

By GreatAngemon

Link was pacing in front of the couch, where Tetra and Sheik were sitting, watching him. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked finally, stopping and looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Tetra asked. "'What do you have to say for yourselves?' We're adults. We don't have to answer to you."

Zelda flinched, sensing Link's temper growing. When he talked, however, his voice was calm. "You're staying in my house, aren't you?" They both nodded, and he continued, "Then you do answer to me. Got it," the last words came out as a deadly hiss.

The other two nodded again. Zelda stood up, putting a hand on Link's forearm, and said, "Link, they're adults. There's no harm in them sleeping in the same bed."

He brushed her hand off, saying, "In my house, yes there is." Zelda sighed.

"Link, we can discuss this in the morning, okay?" Taking his hand, she said, "Let's just go to bed, and leave those two alone for a little bit."

"If we leave them alone, who knows what they could do," he muttered back. He finally agreed, walking up the stairs, but not before shooting his sister and Sheik another death look.

"Can we take the fact that I'm not dead as a sign that he approves of us?" Sheik asked.

Tetra shook her head. "Take that as a sign that Zelda took mercy on us.

**Five Hours Later**

Link woke up to the sound of Aryll crying. "Daddy," she whispered, her voice choked, "Daddy, I'm scawed."

He sat up, and pulled her onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

"The lights outside are loud and scawey."

Link smiled, cocking his head to one side. He was listening, and sure enough, there was soon a loud **BOOM** from outside.

"That's lightning, Aryll," he said. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"But it's loud," Aryll said, resting her head on Link's chest.

"Would it help you sleep if you were in mommy and daddy's bed?" he asked. She shook her head. "What about if I tell you a story?"

Aryll nodded. "Tell story."

Link smiled, and asked, "What story do you want to hear?"

"Daddy met mommy," Aryll suggested.

That threw Link off for a second. "You want to hear how me and mommy met?"

Aryll nodded. "Well, okay. How did that happen…"

**Twenty Year's Ago**

"Hey, Sheik," Link said, moving over on the bench to make room for his friend. "Who's the girl?" He nodded his head to the girl that was following Sheik around.

"This is my little sister, Zelda," Sheik replied, bored. "Zelda, this is my buddy, Link."

"Hi," she said timidly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Link replied curtly. Turning back to Sheik, he said, "Guess what Malon told me."

Sheik shrugged, and Link said, "Malon likes you, and she wants you to ask her to the school dance."

"Why does she want to go to that?" Sheik pondered. "It's just a stupid dance."

"I want to go," Zelda said, "But no one's asked me." She sighed, and said, "I don't want to go alone, but…"

Link looked pityingly at her for a moment, and said, "How old are you?"

"Twelve," she replied, looking at him. "Why?"

"Because, I have a little sister, about your age." He shrugged, and said, "And she has a lot of guy friends. I thought I could introduce you to her, and she could help you out."

Zelda tittered, and said, "That sounds good."

Link stood up, and looked over at the table near his, and said, "Tetra, come here." A girl about the same age as Zelda stood up and walked over to him.

"What's up?" she asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Do you have any friends that would like to go to the dance with Zelda?" Link asked, making Zelda blush.

"There's no need to make it sound like I'm desperate," Zelda muttered.

Link shrugged, and said, "Well, do you, Tet?"

Tetra looked thoughtful, and then said, "I might know someone. His name is Mido."

"Would you introduce me?" Zelda asked. Tetra shrugged.

"Mido, come here," she shouted at someone at her table. A boy with scraggly red hair walked over to them, and looked at Tetra.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to go to the dance with Zelda?" Tetra asked.

Mido looked Zelda up and down for a moment, and then said, "Well, normally I'd say sure, but Saria just asked me to go with her."

Zelda looked crestfallen. "Go away then," Tetra said. Motioning for Link to follow her, she said, "How about you take her?"

Link started sputtering, and said, "Me? Why would I take her?"

"Because she wants a date, you need a date, and she's pretty cute," Tetra explained. "Not to mention she's blonde. You've always had a thing for blondes."

Link shook his head, and said, "You're kind of crazy, you know that?"

The two of them walked back to the table, where Tetra said, "Link said he'd take you."

Link, having just taken a drink, subsequently did a spit take. Sheik looked surprised, and said, "You did?"

Link glared at Tetra and said, "I suppose I did." Zelda giggled.

"Thanks Link," she said. She stood up, and walked around the table. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Link and Sheik nodded. She walked away, waving slightly.

**Present Day**

"So that's how mommy and I met," Link said, kissing his daughter's forehead. Her breathing was heavy, and he could tell she had fallen asleep.

"I'm glad you told her how it happened," Zelda said from beside him. "It was one of the best moments in my life."

Link kissed her, being very careful not to disturb Aryll, who was still sleeping on his chest. Mine too," he whispered.

**The Next Morning**

"How did you two sleep," Zelda asked, looking at Tetra and Sheik over her bowl of cereal.

"Fine," Tetra said. "Where's Link?"

"Giving Aryll a bath before preschool," Zelda replied.

Just then, Link walked downstairs with Aryll, and said, "I'm taking Aryll to school now. I'll see you after work." He kissed Zelda on the cheek, and waved to Tetra.

"Some storm last night, huh?" Sheik asked when the front door had shut. "Woke me up a couple of times."

"It woke Aryll up last night too," Zelda said. "She came in and woke Link up, so he told her how he and I met to get her to fall asleep."

"That's nice," Tetra said, looking in the fridge. "So you have any eggs?"

"No, I use the rest of them yesterday," Zelda replied. "I was just about to go to the store, though. Do you need anything else?"

Tetra shook here head. "I'll take a case of Zora Fizz," Sheik said.

Zelda stood up, put her bowl in the sink, and said, "I'll be back in about half an hour. Entertain yourselves, but I have a few chores that need to be done."

"There won't be any trouble finding something to entertain ourselves," Sheik said, grinning. "Is the list on the counter?"

Zelda nodded. "See you guys in a bit."

Sheik turned to Tetra, and said, "So, what can we do for half and hour?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, making Tetra giggle.

"We can do chores, and then find something to do." She stood up and pulled a slip of paper off of the counter. "Do you want to clean the living room, or take out the garbage?"

"I'll take out the garbage," Sheik said, standing as well. "And then I can help you clean the living room."

He walked behind Tetra and slipped his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he said, "I hope Link feels alright about you and me. It feels sort of like betraying him by liking you."

"You aren't betraying him," Tetra said. "Though it may have been tactless for us to sleep in the same bed in his house."

Sheik laughed, and said, "I can't help it. I'm crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you too," Tetra said, "But we have to hide it from Link." Sighing, she turned around, wrapping her arms around him. "I just wish he wasn't treating me like a baby."

"Well, let's just give it some time," sheik said. "I'm sure he'll come around." Tetra nodded.

"You're right," she said, detaching herself from him. "Let's get these chores done."

The two of them worked for ten minutes, and then sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on.

"The Princess Bride," Tetra said. "One of my favorite movies."

"I like it too," Sheik said. "It's pretty romantic, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Tetra giggled. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they watched the movie. Zelda walked in fifteen minutes later, to find that Tetra and Sheik were asleep, with the T.V on. Tetra was wrapped in Sheik's arms.

"Young love," she muttered. She started walking up the stairs, because she heard one of the boys crying.

There is chapter three. In case you care, I happen to love The Princess Bride.

I opened my computer to look up some romantic movies, and I was like, 'Oh, The Princess Bride'.

Great movie, sub-par chapter. Review and tell me if you disagree.

I'll try and get back to anyone who reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Family Part Four

By GreatAngemon

"What's for dinner?" Link asked, closing the door behind him. "Zel, Zel, where are you?"

"In here," Zelda called from the kitchen.

Link walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What's cooking?" he asked. "It smells good."

"Superb soup," Zelda replied, "And it's almost done, so will you get the kids?"

"Sure," Link said, kissing her again. As he walked up the stairs, he called, "Where are Sheik and Tetra?"

"They said to wake them up when supper was ready," Zelda shouted back.

Link groaned audibly. "If they're in the same bed again..."

"Be nice to them," Zelda shouted. When he didn't say anything, she said, "Link."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said. He walked into Aryll's room, and said, "Aryll, supper's ready."

She was sitting in the middle of the floor with her dollhouse, and had dolls strewn all around the floor. "Daddy play dolls?" she asked, handing him one, but he shook his head.

"Not right now," he said. "Maybe after supper." She shrugged and stood up. "Mommy's in the kitchen, Link said, and Aryll started walking down the stairs.

Opening the twins' room, he picked them up out of their cribs. "You guys ready for supper?" he asked. They were giggling, and Link smiled. Walking down the hallway, he opened the door to Tetra and Sheik's room.

"Do you always have to be doing something that makes me gag whenever I walk into a room?" Link asked. He had just seen them kissing.

"Maybe you should learn to knock," Tetra suggested.

"It's my house," Link said, "I shouldn't have to knock."

Sheik interrupted, saying, "I take it dinner's ready?"

Link nodded. "Can I talk to my sister alone for a minute?"

"Yeah," Sheik muttered. He took the twins from Link's arms and walked out the door.

"Why are you torturing me?" Link asked. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"I'm not doing this to torture you," Tetra said. "I'm doing this because I like Sheik."

"No, you don't," Link said. "You can't, because you and him are related."

"First, it's you and _he_, not you and _him_," Tetra said, "And second, we're only related by marriage."

"Just…" Link sighed, "Would you stop doing it in my house?"

They walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. "That must have been uncomfortable," Zelda said, seeing Link.

Link nodded. "You have no idea," he muttered. He pulled out a bowl, and ladled some Superb Soup into it. "Aryll, do you want some soup?" he asked his daughter.

"No soup," she said. "Banana."

"We're out of bananas," Zelda said. "Do you want an apple?"

"Banana."

"We don't have any bananas," Link said. "Why don't you try a bowl of soup, and then if you don't like it, we'll find you something else."

Link put a bowl of soup in front of her, but she crossed her arms. "Just try it," Link said. He dipped the spoon in the soup, and blew on it to cool it down. "Open your mouth, Aryll."

Aryll reluctantly did what she was told. Link stuck the spoon into her mouth, and she swallowed the soup. "Yummy," she said after a moment. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Taking the spoon from Link, she started eating the soup.

Link ruffled her hair. "So, Zelda," he said, "I think you can call this recipe a success."

Everyone laughed, except Aryll, who was too busy eating. They finished the meal in relative silence, until Aryll said, "What for desert?"

Link smiled, and said, "I think we have ice cream."

"Yep," Zelda said, picking up all the bowls and putting them in the sink. "I'll get that ready. Link, get some bowls out."

Link stood up, and grabbed some bowls out of the cupboard. "So, Aryll," Tetra said, "Did you have fun in school today?"

"We played games," Aryll said. "Tag and red rover."

"That sounds fun," Sheik said. "Maybe we should play that tomorrow when you get home."

"Yay!" Aryll said, clapping her hands. Link set down a bowl of ice cream in front of her, and she giggled.

When they had all finished, Aryll took Tetra upstairs to her room. "Play dollies with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Tetra said.

Downstairs, Link was helping Zelda do the dishes, while Sheik sat there, talking to them.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I'm not that hot on the idea," Link said. "She's my baby sister. I know you like her, but I don't know if you two should be together."

"I know you're protective of her," Sheik said, "But you have to get used to it."

"I'm not just going to get used to the idea of you and my sister liking each other," Link said, "Or of you and her dating."

"Link, leave him alone," Zelda said, wiping her hands on a towel. "Just let him go now. I'm sure Tetra wants to see him."

"Oh, so you had to put that picture into my head," Link whined. "Just, get out of here," he said, making a shooing motion at Sheik, who scurried away.

"Link," Zelda said, putting a couple of plates on the towel on the counter, "Just leave them alone. He really does like her."

"I don't care," Link said. "I don't want him to like her."

The two of them walked up the stairs, carrying the twins, and opened Aryll's bedroom door. "Aryll, it's time for you to go to bed," Zelda said.

"No bed," Aryll said, "Dollies."

"Bed," Zelda said firmly. "Maybe auntie Tetra will tell you a story if you ask nicely."

Aryll turned to Tetra, and said, "Story?"

"Let's get you into your pajamas and then I'll tell you a story," Tetra said.

Link and Zelda left them alone and walked into the twins' room. Changing them into their pajamas, Link said, "So, I made us reservations at Mama's Café for tomorrow night."

"For the four of us?" Zelda asked, and Link glanced at her questioningly. "You, me, Tetra and Sheik."

"I planned a nice night for you and me," Link said, "Not for you, me, Tetra and Sheik."

"Well, they can still come, and we can sneak off after we eat, and maybe see a new movie or something." Zelda put Joel in his crib and kissed Link's cheek. "Will you make sure these two go to bed? I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep."

"Sure," Link said, kissing her back. "I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Love ya'" Zelda said, walking out of the nursery.

"Now to make you two sleep," Link said in a deep, rumbling voice that made the twins giggle.

He turned on a C.D player, and put in a C.D full of kids music.

He walked out about twenty minutes later, after the twins had fallen asleep. "Daddy, kiss goodnight," Aryll said from her room. He walked in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie," he said, turning off the light.

He walked into his room, and pulled the covers over himself. "Were the twins okay?" Zelda asked blearily.

"Fine," Link said. "I'm really tired though, so I'm going to sleep."

"I love you," Zelda said, snuggling up against his chest.

"I love you too," Link said. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodnight."

**The Next Day**

"What's for breakfast this morning?" Link asked, leaning over Zelda to kiss her on the cheek.

"Bacon and eggs," Zelda said. "Get the kids up, will you?"

"Yeah," Link said. He walked back up the stairs and down to the end of the hall. "Sheik, Tet," he said, knocking on the door, "Can you two get the twins up?"

"Yeah," came Tetra's reply, though she sounded breathless.

"'Kay," Link said, walking to Aryll's room. He opened her door, and saw her sitting up on the floor, playing with dolls.

"'Ryll," Link said, calling her by her pet name, "You want to come eat breakfast?"

"Want play dolls," she said, shaking her head. "Daddy play too?"

"No," Link said. "I'll play with you after breakfast."

He picked her up and carried her downstairs. Setting her in a chair, he peeled a banana and handed it to her. "Eat, and then we can play with your dollies."

She took the banana, just as Sheik and Tetra walked into the kitchen with the twins. "Do you guys want to come with us to the mall later?" Tetra asked Link and Zelda, setting Joel in his highchair. "We were planning on seeing a movie."

"Actually, _we_ wanted to ask you if you'd like to go with us to Mama's Café," Zelda said, pointedly glaring at Link when she said, "We".

"Oh, that sounds nice," Tetra said, looking at Sheik. "Do you want to do that instead?"

"I guess so," Sheik said. "We can be mall rats later."

"Cool," Tetra said. "I'm going to go take a shower, be back in a few." She kissed Sheik on the cheek and walked out to the living room.

"What's your ulterior motive?" Link asked as soon as Tetra was up the stairs. "You don't like going to the mall for no reason, and you hate the mall movie theatre."

"Why do I have to have an ulterior motive?" Sheik asked innocently. "Maybe I just want to spend time with my girlfriend."

"I'll be watching you," Link said, picking up Aryll, who had just finished her second banana.

"Daddy play dollies?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, kissing her cheek. He glared at Sheik as he walked away.

Finally, an update. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a lot going on, and then it slipped my mind and then I started a challenge…

I'll try and update more often if I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Family Part Five

By GreatAngemon

"So, how was your steak?" Link asked Zelda, holding her hand as they walked through the park.

"It was perfect," Zelda said. She leaned her head on Link's shoulder and sighed. "It's nice to get away from the kids once in a while, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Link said. He looked down at his watch and said, "The movie's about to start. We should get to the theatre."

"Yeah," Zelda said. She looked up at Link, and said, "I'm really proud of you for how you're taking the whole Tetra and Sheik thing."

"I've realized that I don't have much of a say in it," Link said. He looked at the sky and said, "I'm okay with it. I wasn't, but I am now."

"Good," Zelda said. She smiled.

**At the mall**

Sheik was holding Tetra's hand as they walked past all of the shops on the lower floor. "I remember when Link and Zel went there on their first official date," Tetra said after a while. She was pointing at a small restaurant across from the arcade.

"Yeah," Sheik laughed. "Zelda was freaking out, she was so nervous."

"Nervous, Zelda?" Tetra asked, "That doesn't sound like the Zel I know."

"That wasn't the Zel you know," Sheik said. He looked around and said, "Let's get a bite to eat."

"We were just out with Link and Zelda," Tetra said, giggling. "And we just had a huge dinner."

"Fine," Sheik said, "Let's browse stores until you want ice cream." He pulled her around and she laughed.

"Sheik, can we go to the jewelry store?" Tetra asked, looking longingly at a set of earrings.

"Sure," Sheik said. They walked in and Tetra started looking at all of the cases.

"Hey," Sheik said, picking something up. "Look at this."

Tetra turned around and gasped. Sheik was on one knee with a small velvet box in his hands.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, smiling nervously.

Tetra looked at him, dumbfounded. Sheik looked even more nervous. "Will you answer me?"

She smiled. Sitting down on his knee, she started kissing him. When she broke away, she said, "Of course I'll marry you, stupid." Sheik grinned and kissed her.

The people in the shop started clapping as Sheik slipped the ring on her finger. "Good," he said. "If you'd said no, I wouldn't have been able to return the ring. It's specially made."

Tetra looked surprised. "You could afford something like that?"

"I've got a good job," Sheik said. Let's go back to the house. I'm sure Zelda will want to hear about this."

"Link won't," Tetra giggled. Sheik helped her stand, before getting to his feet.

"Yeah." Sheik smiled.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Hi," Tetra said airily, opening the front door and seeing Link and Zelda sitting on the couch.

"Hi," Zelda said, looking curious. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Tetra said. "You want to help me get some ice cream?"

"Sure," Zelda said. She stood up and walked to the kitchen with Tetra. Sheik sat down on the chair across from Link.

In the kitchen Zelda was talking to Tetra. "So, what's got you so giggly?" she asked shrewdly.

"Sheik," Tetra said. She held her hand up for Zelda to see, and Zelda looked.

"Oh my goddesses," she whispered. "Is that… did he… when?"

"Yes, it is, yes, he did, and when we were at the mall," Tetra giggled. She smiled. "I'm so excited."

Just then they heard a cry from upstairs. "I'll see who it is," Zelda said. She grabbed Tetra's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Link asked, turning the T.V down and looked at his friend.

"Yeah," Sheik said, "It's about when Tet and I were at the mall."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"I sort of proposed."

Link was dumbfounded. "You what?" he asked.

"I proposed," Sheik said. He was talking tentatively, as though waiting for an explosion.

Zelda came back down the stairs, carrying Aryll on one hip and Zill on the other. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Did you know that Sheik proposed to my sister?" Link asked quietly.

Zelda froze. "Yeah," she said after a moment. "Yeah, Tetra told me before we went upstairs."

Tetra came down holding Joel, and she froze when she saw everyone looking at her "Is something wrong?"

"No," Link said, moving forward and taking Joel from her. "How about you go to bed. Zelda and I can look after the kids."

Tetra looked confused, but Sheik nodded, and she went up the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow," Sheik said, hurrying up after her.

"What are you thinking?" Zelda asked. Link shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know what to think." Aryll looked up at him sleepily.

"Daddy," she said, reaching her arms over to him. He moved to take her from Zelda, and she smiled. "Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetie," he said, kissing her forehead. "What woke you up?"

"I had a bad dweam," she said blearily. "I don't want go back to bed. My dweam will come back."

"No it won't," Link said, laughing. "Bad dreams don't hang around for very long."

"I not go back to bed," Aryll said resolutely. "No no no."

Link smiled. "Okay, you can stay up with daddy and mommy."

"Just daddy actually," Zelda said, taking Joel from Link. "I'm going to talk to Tetra and Sheik and then go to bed."

"Well, it's just you and me then," Link said, setting Aryll down on the couch. "Let me lay down here, okay?"

He laid down on the couch, and Aryll curled up next to him. "What are we doing daddy?" Aryll asked, shivering.

"Well first I'm going to put this blanket over us," Link said pulling a blanket off of the back of the couch. "And now I'm going to turn on the T.V."

He pulled the remote off of the coffee table and turned on the T.V. "What do you want to watch?" Link asked, flipping through the channels.

"Wind Waker," Aryll said, referring to her favorite movie. "We watch Wind Waker."

"Okay," Link said. He pushed a button, switching the channel to the D.V.D station, and the movie turned on.

Link turned the T.V off about two hours later, after Aryll had fallen asleep. He carried her up the stairs to her room. He put her in her bed and covered her up. Just as he shut her door he heard one of the twins crying.

He hurried into the room directly across the hall. He saw Joel standing up in his crib, crying.

"What's wrong buddy?" Link asked, picking him up and rocking him in his arms. Joel's tears seemed to slow, and Link saw that there were little specks of white on his gums. "Oh," Link said, sighing. "I get it."

He carried Joel down the stairs and into the kitchen. Setting Joel in his highchair, Link walked over to the freezer. "This'll make you feel better Joel." He pulled a frozen waffle out of the freezer and stuck it in Joel's mouth.

Joel grabbed the waffle and held it in his mouth. "That helps, doesn't it?" Link said, rubbing the top of Joel's head. Link sat down in the chair next to Joel, and leaned back in his seat. Soon he found himself being shaken awake.

"Link, you need to wake up," Tetra said, taking her hand off of his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, and he shot up.

"Where's Joel?" he asked, looking around.

"I took him upstairs," Tetra said. "You fell asleep while he was sucking on the waffle."

"Oh," Link said, slumping back down in his chair.

"You look tired," Tetra said. "What time were you up till?

"Well, after you went to sleep Aryll and I watched The Wind Waker for two hours," Link said. "I took her upstairs, and then I had to bring Joel down here because he was teething."

"That explains why he was sucking on the waffle," Tetra said. She put her hand on Link's, sitting down. "You need to go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Yeah," Link said. "I'll do that tonight, but now I need to take a shower and go to work."

"Guys are so stupid," Tetra said. "You're going to kill yourself if you don't get enough sleep."

"I'll be fine." Link stood up and walked up the stairs, where he found Zelda waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you last night," she said, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his chest.

"The kids were bent on me not getting to sleep," Link said, hugging her. "Aryll wanted to watch The Wind Waker twice, and then Joel was teething, so I had to take him downstairs and watch him."

"My little baby's teething?" Zelda asked. Link nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Link said, stepping away from his wife. "You can go check on the boys."

"Okay," Zelda said. "See you when you come downstairs."

I thought making the Wind Waker a cartoon movie for kids was pretty clever. Please review.


End file.
